Triad
The Triad was an organization tasked with monitoring demons operating above ground'Rick Overton': These were the Triad demons, the ones deciding the fate of the other demons walking the face of the Earth. We would judge their activities, and little did we suspect that one of the demons would ever have the audacity to turn against us. (Charmed Magazine: Issue 3) and eliminating any major threats to the demonic population. The Triad consisted of members at the highest level of the demonic hierarchy and answered directly to the Source of All Evil, who founded the group, until his death. They also had the power to determine the fate of any demon they deemed a traitor to the Underworld. Intentions The Triad existed to monitor the activities of demons operating above ground and to judge their fate based on their observations. They were also tasked with dealing with individuals responsible for large amounts of demon vanquishings, just as the Council were. To this end, they kidnapped Christy Jenkins and used her to get Billie Jenkins to assist in killing the Charmed Ones, tipping the balance of power from good to evil and granting them additional power. Authority and privileges In terms of the demonic heirarchy, the Triad were regarded as virtual emperors of the Underworld. They served the Source of All Evil, and appeared to be of more importance than the Council, given that the matter of the Charmed Ones was assigned to them after the Council failed. Members of the Triad have the power to punish any demon whom they believe to have betrayed the Underworld in some way (e.g, when Cole Turner saved the Charmed Ones from Andras). The Triad have the power to excommunicate and elevate demons to and from their organization and status. Members of the Triad appear to have been granted active powers, as well as gifted with the ability to exist in spirit form after death until they can create new bodies for themselves, though they could be and were vanquished in this form through vanquishing potions. History Early history The Source of All Evil united several demons at the highest level of the Underworld hierarchy to form a high-level council known as the Triad,"The Source formed the Triad from demons of the highest levels, and assigned them the task of ..." (Charmed Magazine - Issue 9) which he tasked with monitoring and judging the activities of demons operating outside of the Underworld. The demons he selected were Asmodeus, Baliel, Candor, and Xar, who gained both magical and authoritative power, becoming feared and respected virtual emperors. The Triad were outwardly loyal to the Source, following his orders and vanquishing those that betrayed him. However, the Brotherhood of the Thorn, specifically Vornac and Tarkin, were distrustful of them, and were willing to believe that they were plotting a coup d'état against the Source, killing those in his inner circle, in order to take over.Cole: They were plotting to kill the Source so they could take over, which means they would have killed every other demon in his inner circle. Including Raynor. / Tarkin: We never did trust the Triad. / Vornac: Then why didn't he come back and explain himself, hmm? (The Demon Who Came in from the Cold) In the 20th century, the Triad spoke of obtaining the Ultimate Power, the arrival of which they were aware of.Xar: When I was one of them, they spoke of going after the coming power. The Ultimate Power. (Engaged and Confused) Their plan was to use the Ultimate Power to tip the balance of power from good to evil, granting them additional power. Additionally, they planned to use it to ensure that they would succeed in killing the Charmed Ones once they surfaced.Baliel: That's why we embarked on the plan all those years ago to use Christy. Without the power, we are too closely matched to ensure success. (Engaged and Confused) Plan for the Ultimate Power Presumably aware of Melinda Warren's prophecy of the Charmed Ones, the Triad realized that they needed more power in order to defeat them. Dumain approached them and told them of his plan to use Billie Jenkins, also known as the "Ultimate Power", to kill them. The Triad, or, at least, Candor, did not like this plan, and wanted to obtain Billie's power instead. In return for Dumain's assistance, the Triad offered him Xar's place among them. To this end, the Triad hired Reinhardt to kidnap Billie's sister, Christy, on October 31, 1991, before Dumain drew the symbol of the Scathers in her diary. It was with the Scathers that they kept her, before they eventually taught her about magic and that she and Billie were destined to kill the Charmed Ones, who they told her were abusing white magic and neglecting their witchly duties. Their plan was to have her "save" Billie from them so that they might obtain her power in order to kill the Halliwells. Assassination attempts Years on the run Quest for power Deaths Members Behind the scenes *Asmodeus was played by Amir Abouela and Steven J. Oliver, Baliel by Rick Overton and Søren Oliver, Candor by Shaun Taub and Leland Crooke, and Xar by Larry Cedar. Notes and references Category:Triad Category:Organizations